Fireworks
by HappyLeifEricsonDay
Summary: Sam's gazing at the view over the balcony, but Danny has something else in mind...


So yeah I dunno what possessed me to write this haha. I don't normally write these.. but I just love their relationship because it reminds me of my own relationship and therefore it's so easy to write for me..

Anyway if you don't like sexual content I would NOT suggest reading this hahahaha.

* * *

**Fireworks**

x - x - x

Sam didn't turn around when Danny slipped out onto the tiled balcony, sliding the glass door closed behind him. Her head bobbed rhythmically as she leaned on her elbows against the rail, and he realized she couldn't hear anything over the music streaming through her headphones. He stood there and watched her for a long moment. Beyond her was the endless ocean. He couldn't see it at this time of night, only the pressing darkness where the stars stopped at the horizon, and soft yellow lights of scattered boats along its surface. He could hear it though, the rushing of the waves immediately below at the shoreline. He was insanely glad they had forked over the extra money for a top-floor hotel suite.

As he moved closer to Sam he could see the gray waves crashing on the dark beach, and the bright lights around the resort pool and bar below them. Across the way at a distance of several hundred feet, scores of other balconies were lined, some dark and some glowing faintly from the inside. Dark silhouettes of other guests moved along some of the balconies and windows.

But he was mostly focused on the view directly in front of him: the way the sporadic ocean breeze tossed Sam's dark hair about her shoulders, the way it ruffled her short crimson sundress, the way it forced the dress hug her thighs tightly and every so often exposed the black lacy fabric underneath.

She jumped in surprise as Danny slid his hands around the sides of her shoulders, just as impressed as always at how impossibly smooth her skin was. Seriously, what devil did she strike a deal with for this skin?

Sam tried to turn toward him but he was pressed against her back, trapping her between himself and the railing, which came up to the middle of her torso. So instead she pulled the ear buds from her ears. Wailing guitars carried softly from the little earpieces.

"I'm still mad at you," she huffed.

He ignored her, opting to press a kiss into the side of her neck instead, where the hair had been blown out of the way by a gust of wind.

She tried to turn again but he kept her pinned to the rail. "Kissing me isn't gonna make me forgive you faster, Danny," she snapped.

Below them on the beach he saw several dark figures running down toward the waves. He wondered how long it would take the security guards to catch them; no one was allowed on the beach at night.

He ran his hands softly down the sides of her folded arms, pausing as he reached her hands, covering them with his own and pressing several more kisses against her neck, the top of her shoulder. He'd already apologized a hundred times to her, and had meant it. Plus, he knew her well enough to know she'd already forgiven him. It was just a matter of letting go of her grudge, her anger. It was a weakness of hers that he'd learned to deal with. After all, he had plenty of his own.

But right now he didn't particularly care about catering to it.

"_Danny_," she said, slightly more forcefully, still unable to free herself from his grasp.

_Yeah good luck with that,_ he thought. He was probably over a hundred times strong than her.

Just being this close to her already had him completely aroused, and he'd barely even touched her yet. He felt himself starting to harden, pressing through his jeans against the soft red dress covering her. Maybe it was the location that was doing it – sure they'd had sex outside before, but always in extremely secluded areas. Nothing like this.

Sam stopped struggling when she felt him pressing against her, and tried to turn her head curiously. He took one of his hands and trailed his fingers softly across her jaw, down her neck, tracing the outline of her collarbone, tracing the thin strap and then the dipping v-neck of her dark dress, and then back up to her jawline again, tantalizingly slow.

Sam let out a short sigh and he knew he had won.

"What were you saying?" he asked cheekily.

She mumbled something incomprehensible as he tucked his hand through the side of her top and ran his thumb once across her nipple, which was already hard. Sure the ocean breeze was cold, but not _that _cold. It was midsummer. In Mexico. He smiled wanly against the side of her head. "I couldn't hear you," he murmured.

"Why was I mad again?" she asked quietly.

"You weren't," he assured her as he trailed both his hands down the side of her dress, hovering at her waist, tracing the dip purposefully between her hips, which elicited a tiny gasping sound from her.

"You wanna go inside?" she prompted wryly, still unable to fully turn her head to look at him.

"Nah. It's so.. nice out," he replied, and his hands found their way under the hem of her dress, trailing lightly across the seam of her black underwear teasingly. It got the exact response he wanted: another gasp. His jeans were way too tight. He was positively aching underneath them, the way he was pressed so maddeningly against her backside.

Down below he noticed a quick bright spark amongst the dark figures on the beach, followed by a suddenly whistling noise and a stream of yellow light, and a short loud bang into fizzling blue sparkles above the dark water.

Sam laughed as the firework faded. "Wish we thought of tha-at," she breathed, her breath hitching at the end as Danny trailed his fingers down the center seam of the black lacy fabric.

"I can give you fireworks," he said seductively, running his lips along the side of her neck, ending at her ear.

"You're so corny," she giggled, but her giggle turned abruptly to a groan when Danny's fingers slipped beneath the lace into the wet warmth underneath. Her fingers gripped the rail tightly and he felt her legs wobble as her groan deepened.

"You better be quiet unless you want someone to tattle on us," he whispered. There were balconies directly above and below and all around them, though at least no people were in near sight. Still, if someone heard them and called it into the hotel management they could get fined or kicked out or something.

"You're making it really hard," she gasped, as he slipped one finger inside her, his other arm holding her hip firmly in place. He snickered against her neck mid-kiss. "Oh grow up," she added breathlessly.

Several sparks marked the flight of new fireworks, which whistled upward and burst into clouds of neon blue and green and red. It looked like there were some security guards gathering in the pool area below, trying to peer into the deserted beach to find the source of the disturbance. He hoped they didn't catch the troublemakers; he was rather enjoying the whole dinner-and-a-show-thing.

He reached his other hand up under her dress and hooked his thumbs around her panties, forcing them down along her thighs. It was true he could just phase them off and he often did, but he derived some kind of perverse pleasure from making her undress normally. He watched them slide down her smooth legs and pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them deftly.

"Step forward," he said quietly, nudging her leg with his knee. Oh how he longed to rip his jeans off then and there. But he was having too much fun messing with her.

She stepped forward a bit, but there wasn't much room to step. She didn't quite get his meaning, so he physically lifted her by the waist and nudged her foot onto the bottom horizontal row of the iron railing in between two vertical beams. She seemed to finally get what he wanted and placed her right foot there too.

"Uh uh," he corrected, and pulled her right leg out with his hands. He placed it back there a good three feet away between two other vertical beams. "That's better." Her forearms still rested bent on the top of the rail, her hands gripping the bar tightly. But since her feet were now a good foot off the ground, this forced her into a bent position, her butt pointed towards him. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He pressed himself back against her, and this time his erection pressed through his jeans squarely onto her butt, know that she was of a more even height with him. They both breathed in sharply as one.

Across from them another green firework exploded over the ocean, and he heard distant shouts somewhere below. Specks of green fizzled and faded in the night air as Danny unzipped his jeans, grinning at his decision to not put on boxers after his shower. He lifted the back of her dress slowly, savoring her low moan as he rubbed his tip lightly between her thighs teasingly. If anyone on a balcony directly across the way happened to look over, they probably wouldn't even know what was going on, since the hanging fabric of Sam's dress effectively covered what they were doing.

When he couldn't bear to tease her anymore he pushed into her slowly, as slowly as he could manage, taking his time as he buried himself all the way inside her. Sam let out a sharp loud moan, and he resisted the urge to shush her.

Down below he could hear more loud shouting and several fireworks went up at once as the rule-breakers scattered, chased closely by what could only be the security. Blue fireworks exploded in front of their balcony as Danny pulled out almost all the way and thrust in again, even slower this time. He thought he deserved an award for the amount of self-control he was using.

"Danny," she breathed, and he leaned down across her arched back, gripping her bare hips firmly in his hands.

He set a maddeningly slow pace, so slow he could never reach climax that way and knew she couldn't either. But that's what made feel so good, so insanely good. It was like he could feel the lava pooling inside her but it couldn't erupt until he said the word. Like she was putty in his hands. And yet still he somehow felt like he as the putty in her hands.

When her quiet mewling noises became too much to bear he pulled her hips down with full force, slamming into her, rubbing into that spot in the very back. It elicited a sharp cry from her. If someone else was listening it could've been from pain, but Danny knew better. He pushed into that spot again forcefully, trailing his palms down her dipping back, caressing her muscles through the crimson dress.

"Oh_," _she gasped as he hit her g-spot again. "_Oh."_

"Shh," he reminded her, unable to stop himself. It might have been a bad idea to start this out here. Sam was not a quiet partner during sex. She was anything but quiet.

"Ok-kay," she breathed, but it devolved into a low moan again as he quickened up the pace, his hands falling back to her hips to bring them down against his own.

Shit, she was _so loud._ But there was absolutely no way he was stopping now…

He leaned forward against her backside again and one of his hands snaked up around her neck, coming to rest flatly against her mouth. Her pleasured moan turned into a short protest, but it was muffled against the tight grip of his palm. He'd never done anything like this to her before but he wasn't really thinking right now. His one track mind was currently in his lap.

Her moan returned, buzzing against his hand. It was much quieter than before as he sped up in his thrusts, uninhibited now by trying to keep her silent. He gasped deeply with every push, trying to suppress the groans he felt rising in his own throat. It was beyond difficult.

Somewhere, more than a mile away down the beach another burst of blue fireworks went off. He chuckled against Sam's back, pleased that their firework providers had somehow eluded the security guards. Another pop marked the explosion of a flashy green fountain firework.

Sam leaned into his palm, and when he traced the outside of her thigh with his free hand he felt her legs nearly shaking. That always happened when she was really close. He grinned wryly at the back of her head. They couldn't have been going at it for more than fifteen minutes. Usually it took a lot longer than that for her. What he was doing must _really _be turning her on.

As if in response she moaned loudly against his hand, her hips bucking against his in response to his rhythm. Danny breathed in sharply, almost unable to contain himself. He reached his free hand up into her loose blowing hair, gripping it tightly. He tugged on it ever so lightly, forcing her head back toward him instead of hanging over the edge of the rail. He wasn't sure if he'd gone too far, but the sounds she was making told him to keep going.

Holding her head there tightly, trapped between his hand on her mouth and his hand tugging on her hair, he let go of whatever self-control he was still holding onto. He heard himself groaning as he thrust into her again and again, felt her shudder uncontrollably around him as she reached a climax, her her moans turning into high pitched keening, and still he didn't stop. Usually when she climaxed he would pause, allow her to recuperate, but he just couldn't stop.

However he felt her legs giving out underneath her, so with one swift motion he pulled out of her and flipped her around so she was facing him, plunging back into her with barely a second's delay. She wasn't heavy (he was quite used to tossing around hundred-ton ghost dragons) but he was so out of breath that he stumbled backwards, his back colliding with the cool sliding glass door in his effort to hold her aloft, balanced on his hips.

His arms were splayed across her back as he kept going, but the instant she started to moan again he pressed one hand firmly against her lips, shooting her a winning smile. She stared him in the eyes, her eyebrows furrowed against the sensations, and he stared back, barely a few inches from her face. God, the eye contact was hot.

He didn't last long, not with her looking at him like that. The pooling lava erupted with a gasp on Danny's part, and he rocked into her slowly, riding out the tidal wave of nerve endings sweeping through him. As it finally subsided he slid down the glass door, landing in a puddle on the cold balcony tile, with Sam still straddling his lap.

"Holy shit," she muttered when he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Did you like that?" he asked, tucking the hairs falling in her face behind her ear affectionately.

"Yes," she breathed, rocking her hips a little, earning a groan from Danny, who was still inside her.

A red firework exploded far in the distance. It looked like their entertainment providers had still managed to escape capture.

Sam rolled off of him, walking over slowly to pick up her iPod and headphones and black underwear where they lay on the floor by the railing. "I'm still mad at you though," she added, heading for the sliding glass door.

"What!" Danny exclaimed, snapping out of his typical post-sex mental coma. "I thought you said-"

"Nah, I'm still mad at you."

He followed her in through the door, fuming with false anger. "You used me, woman. You totally used me for sex!"

"I did not."

He cut her off in the master bedroom doorway, grinning down at her. "You so did."

She stuck her tongue out at him and ducked under his arm, making for the cavernous tub in the bathroom. "So?" she said. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You should not have said that," he said slowly, and left his shirt and jeans on the bedroom floor as he followed her into the bathroom.


End file.
